starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Void ray
The void ray, formerly known as the warp ray,Warp Rays, also known as Void Rays now, are especially good against high hit point units, as well as buildings. Often, the strategy that sees the most Void Ray use is against Zerg, using these units to do surprise attacks or joint attacks. Many Protoss players who scout Zerg players going mass ground units, will fast tech to Void Rays in hopes to catch them without anti-air capabilities. Void Rays are also great to do an attack on their base while you have a diversionary force distracting them in another place. 2-3 Warp Rays could take out a Hatchery much faster than say that equivalent in resources of Mutalisks. Karune. 2008-09-29. Warp Rays. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-30. is a Protoss ship to be featured in StarCraft II. Overview The void ray is a protoss escort shipKarune. 2007-12-12. December Discussion Topic: Artistic Direction. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-13. that is the product of the divergent advancements from the joining of the Khala-following protoss and the Dark Templar in the aftermath of the Brood War.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. A void ray is a ship virtually built around a single gigantic power source: the prismatic core. This device seethes with energy drawn from two realms: the Void, which is truly understood only by the Dark Templar, and the Psionic Matrix, which underpins the technologies of the Khalai from Aiur. In combination these two energies form a self-sustaining reaction of great potential and powers the primary armament of the void ray, a prismatic beam system.Warp Ray. Accessed on 2008-30-03 Normally the prismatic core is held in check by an arrangement of flux field projectors. When a void ray locks on to a target, the projector arms smoothly part like the petals of a flower. A complex array of warp lenses and phase-crystals works to focus the energies of the prismatic core into a powerful beam. As the prismatic beam is held on the target, more of the focusing array becomes aligned, and up to three individual power streams combine together. Over a few seconds the beam's intensity and power grow exponentially. Few enemies can withstand the power of the prismatic beam for long: even large and heavily armored targets like buildings or Battlecruisers are incinerated in moments. Game Unit ' color scheme]] The void ray is produced at the Stargate, and does not require further technological advancements to be built. It can be immediately constructed after the Stargate is built. Attacks The beam is capable of engaging both land and air targets, and is powerful against heavily armored structures and units, such as terran battlecruisers, as there is a longer time required to destroy such targets, and therefore, a longer time for all of the void ray's three primary arms to align onto target and activate successively.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. The damage multiplies by 4 after 2 seconds and 8 after 4 seconds.Joneagle X. 2008-07-03. WWI 2008 StarCraft 2 Unit Stats! StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-07-08. The beam attack is weak against low hit point units such as Terran marines, because the short amount of time required to kill a marine does not allow the void ray to take advantage of all three of its projector arms, and there is a notable cooldown between engaging different targets. When a void ray attacks a target, it continues to follow.Karune. 2008-07-30. Warp Rays move while firing? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-30. The beam attack cannot be stopped by a Mothership's Time Bomb ability.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. Upgrades Quotes Main article: Void Ray Quotations Images Image: Warprayonebeam.jpg|Two void rays engage a terran battlecruiser, each engaged with only one projector arm. Image: Warprayattack.jpg|Two void rays attack a groundborne terran barracks, each engaged with all three flux field projector arms. References Category: Protoss starship classes